Смотри на меня!
by Hahnen Feder
Summary: Лето после первого класса Джинни. Фик написан в соавторстве с Эрвен.


НАЗВАНИЕ : «Смотри на меня!» АВТОР : Джайа и Эрвен (towerkeeperrambler.ru, azazello1984list.ru) БЕТА : соавторы вычитывали друг за другом РЕЙТИНГ: R (см. предупреждение) КАТЕГОРИЯ: гет ПЕЙРИНГ : Ремус Люпин/Джинни Уизли ЖАНР : general, drama ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ : фик писался для Рыжей, которая просила педофилию с Ремусом. Об этом и предупреждение, но впрочем, не уверена, что педофилия вышла убедительная. ;) КРАТКОЕ СОДЕРЖАНИЕ : лето после второго класса Джинни. РАЗРЕШЕНИЕ : обязательно спросите. 

**Смотри****на****меня****!**

All in the golden afternoon

Full leisurely we glide;

For both our oars, with little skill,

By little arms are plied,

While little hands make vain pretence

Our wanderings to guide.*

1.

«…и я еще раз благодарю вас за эту возможность. Я вновь постараюсь не обмануть ваше доверие.

Что же касается второго вопроса, заданного вами в письме… признаться, он озадачил меня. Безусловно, девочка будет одной из моих учениц, но сейчас она дома, рядом родители и братья, едва ли требуется мое вмешательство. Я достаточно посторонний человек. Мы изредка видимся с Артуром и Молли, но не более того. Да и Джинни я ни разу не видел. Не уверен, что она знает хотя бы мое имя. Сейчас, полагаю, ей нужна семья и чувство защищенности, а не проникший в ближайшее окружение подозрительно потрепанный незнакомец. Я могу напугать ее.

Я побываю в Норе, раз вы настаиваете, профессор, я уже договорился обо всем с Молли, однако не уверен, что пробуду там больше, чем два–три дня...»

2.

Ремус отложил перо, свернул пергамент, решив перечитать письмо утром, тогда же и отправить. Джинни. Джиневра – полное имя. Красивое имя.

Не повезло девочке. Как должен чувствовать себя подросток, волей которого управляли? А самое главное, что с этим теперь делать? Всё зависит от характера, безусловно. Какой может быть характер у дочери Артура и Молли и, если не изменяет память, у единственной девочки за семь поколений? Это должен быть львёнок. Хорошо, если так. И огненный львёнок, конечно же.

Ремус улыбнулся и погасил свечу.

3.

_Утро_

«Я не люблю утренние часы. Каждое утро я открываю глаза и тут же вспоминаю кошмар, который снился мне. Хотя… уж лучше помнить кошмары, чем не помнить. Я не помню ничего из того, что… что было. Не помню».

4.

Маленькая желтая бабочка порхала над цветком – крохотные белые лепестки, тонкий стебель… Она словно сомневалась, стоит ли опускаться на столь невзрачное растеньице или нужно лететь дальше, в глубь сада, туда, где все лето цвели розы.

– Дура желтая… чем ей не нравится этот цветок! – донесся из–за спины голос Фрэда. Джинни вздрогнула и обернулась. В дверях комнаты стояли близнецы.

– Вовсе не дура. А цветок не особенно красивый, разве не так?

– Мы поспорили, – Джордж выглядывал из–за плеча Фрэда, – что это желтое недоразумение пролетает весь день. И опылит парочку цветков.

– Она… ненастоящая? – голос Джинни странно дрогнул.

– Да, порождение моего… – Фрэд запнулся и исправился, – нашего гения.

– Именно – нашего, – подтвердил Джордж, – Фрэд отчего–то торопится присвоить себе все лавры.

– Но я придумал, как сделать ей самые настоящие бабочкины крылья! С чешуйками и всем прочим.

– Ты уверен, что в бабочках это главное, Фрэд?

– Уж важней усиков, о которых ты так пекся…

– Погодите! – перебила близнецов побледневшая Джинни. – Постойте! Вы… вы сами сделали ее? И… вы управляете ею, да?

– Ну, мы пытаемся, – состроил скромную мину Джордж. Джинни побледнела еще сильней и закрыла лицо руками.

– Сестренка, честное слово, во время наших экспериментов ни одна бабочка не пострадала! Ну, почти… Мы теперь хотим организовать нашествие богомолов, – мечтательно прибавил Фрэд и потрепал чуть не плакавшую Джинни по волосам. Девочка вскинула голову и с размаху ударила брата по лицу. Фрэд отпрыгнул, толкнув Джорджа.

– Эй, ты чего?

– Сейчас же уничтожьте ее, слышите! Или я сама лучше… – не успели ошеломленные близнецы ничего предпринять, как Джинни запустила во все еще порхавшую над цветком бабочку оглушающее заклинание и вылетела из комнаты. Фрэд и Джордж с возмущенными воплями бросились за ней.

В дверях братья столкнулись с матерью. Взгляд миссис Уизли не предвещал ничего хорошего:

– Я видела Джинни. Она вся в слезах и лепечет что–то о какой–то бабочке и о вас двоих. Чем вы расстроили сестру? Вы разве забыли, что ее НЕЛЬЗЯ расстраивать, ОСОБЕННО сейчас?

– Мы, – Джордж взглянул на Фрэда, тот пожал плечами, – мы просто… экспериментировали. Вполне невинно, мама, честное слово. А наша сестрица сейчас уничтожает результат трехдневного труда.

– ЧТО расстроило ее в вашем эксперименте? – Молли по–прежнему стояла в дверях, не пуская близнецов наружу.

– Э–э–э, это была бабочка, просто бабочка, – объяснил Джордж, – мы… ее сами сделали. И хотели, чтоб она опылила цветочек, который…

– …да, вот который Джинни сейчас растоптала, – договорил за брата Фрэд, выглянув в окно.

– Я поговорю с вами вечером! И не смейте даже приближаться к сестре!

5.

_Вечер, до ужина_

«…и я ее убила. Хотя не знаю, можно ли так говорить. Она ведь была ненастоящей. И они делали с ней, что хотели… хорошо, что я не позволила им продолжать. Не позволила. Я убила эту бабочку не потому, что я злая или мне нравится убивать бабочек. Просто нельзя никем управлять. Нельзя принуждать… я не позволю.

Скоро мама позовет ужинать».

6.

– Вот и ты! Мы тебя уже заждались!

– Добрый вечер, Артур! Рад видеть тебя. Я немного задержался…

– Ничего–ничего! – Артур Уизли понизил голос. – Это даже хорошо: пока я ждал тебя здесь, на улице, я заметил целых три са–мо–лета! Высоко, конечно, ничего особенно и не разглядишь, но у них такие любопытные бор–то–вы–е огоньки!..

– Артур! – из дома раздался голос Молли. – Заходи же! Не пудри гостю – ведь наверняка голодному! – мозги, в самом деле!

– Добрый вечер, Молли!..

Джинни отвернулась от окна и подошла к столу, где в беспорядке валялись какие–то письма, перья, кусочки чистого пергамента и раскрытые книги. Она принялась раскладывать все это в более или менее аккуратные стопки. Иногда она подносила письмо или книгу ближе к глазам и прочитывала несколько строчек. Одну из книг, толстую и небрежно переплетенную, Джинни перевязала тонкой атласной лентой и сунула под кровать.

Ей не понравился незнакомец, явившийся к ним на ужин. Нет… он встревожил ее. Какой–то серый весь. Может быть, в этом виноваты сумерки? Какая ерунда! Да он просто бедный, ещё беднее их. И зачем в Норе гости? И надолго, интересно, он приехал? Джинни вспомнила, что еще утром мать выметала из комнаты для гостей пыль… и, да, стелила там постель. Так этот оборванный тип приехал надолго? Джинни сжала зубы.

«Может… может быть, его пригласили для меня? Может, родители боятся меня и… и вот наняли этого… за пару кнатов в день… больше–то мы позволить себе не можем, да и ему больше, похоже, не надо. Он будет…»

– Джинни, милая, иди ужинать!

– Да, мама, иду! – она опустилась на колени перед кроватью, проверила, на месте ли книга, перевязанная белой ленточкой, и только тогда сбежала вниз, в столовую.

Мистер Уизли уже сидел за столом и что–то оживленно рассказывал обтрепанному незнакомцу. Тот кивал, иногда вставляя пару слов, и улыбался.

Рона и Перси не было – они оба гостили у тети Мэйбл, вдовы мистера Билиуса Уизли, которая очень любила племянников и каждое лето, по собственному ее выражению, «выписывала себе парочку».

Близнецов тоже не было – но они–то просто опаздывали на ужин.

– Ма–аам, я спустилась, – крикнула Джинни.

Молли появилась на пороге комнаты – перед ней летели три или четыре подноса, распространявших чудесные запахи.

– Джинни, милая… – Молли встревожено посмотрела на Артура: Джинни никогда не повышала голос при гостях, но мистер Уизли был слишком увлечен беседой о самолетах и не заметил взгляд жены: – Садись…

Подносы опустились на стол, и в этот же момент вбежали Фрэд и Джордж.

– О, Молли я до смерти проголодался!

– Отлично пахнет, Молли.

– Фасоль? Мама, я ненавижу фасоль!

– Мы ненавидим фасоль, если быть точными!

– А мне нравится, – буркнула Джинни, бросив себе в тарелку несколько зеленых стручков, – правда, я не очень голодная.

– Вы двое – быстро ешьте и не надейтесь, что я обо всем забыла.

– Это была всего лишь бабочка! – завелся Фрэд.

Джинни бросила вилку.

– Это была ненастоящая бабочка!.. Вы…

– Молли…

– Что, Ремус?

Джинни осеклась и невольно взглянула на гостя, такой у него был изумленный голос – и с трудом сдержала смех: прямо у нее на глазах фасоль в его тарелке превращалась… в маленьких ярко–зеленых богомолов, разбегавшихся теперь по всему столу.

– Молли, я не уверен, что ты именно это…

– Фрэд и Джордж! – миссис Уизли вскочила из–за стола. – Что за невыносимые мальчишки… а ну брысь к себе оба! И до завтра не выходить из комнаты!

– А как же ужин, мама?

– Без ужина!

– Но растущему организму…

– …организмам!..

– …необходима…

– Вашим организмам необходима хорошая трепка! – резко подвела итог Молли. – И вы получите ее, если сегодня еще хоть раз попадетесь мне на глаза! О, Ремус… я просто не знаю, что сказать!..

– Ничего страшного, Молли. Я не боюсь богомолов, даже нахожу их красивыми.

– Они, кажется, уничтожают вредных насекомых, Молли, – вмешался Артур, – так что не беспокойся… от них даже польза будет.

Внезапно Джинни поймала себя на том, что все это время она в упор смотрела на гостя. Она почувствовала, что краснеет, и уткнулась взглядом в тарелку.

7.

«…всё не так плохо, как можно было бы ожидать, профессор. Строго говоря, мне можно было и не приезжать. Однако, раз я здесь, считаю своим долгом успокоить Молли и Артура: их дочь скоро оправится. Постараюсь, чтобы моё присутствие пошло ей на пользу».

8.

Всё–таки я был прав – огненный львёнок. И решительности ей не занимать. Я ей не понравился – это сразу видно. Что ж, по сути, и не нужно, чтобы нравился. Нужно, чтобы она отвлеклась от мрачных мыслей. И ничто так не отвлекает, как…

9.

_Поздно ночью_

«… он остается, так я поняла из их беседы. На два или три дня. Я уже придумала, что буду делать: запрусь в комнате, он не сможет следить за мной тогда. Эррол приносит почту прямо сюда, так что письма я буду получать. Хотя могу и без них обойтись. Все пишут такие глупости… а Гарри живет со своими магглами и точно ничего не напишет. Вот если бы он написал, я была бы очень рада… а может, он тоже стал бы писать глупости? Точно. Представлю, что он прислал мне письмо, а там оказалась куча ерунды. Да, так и было бы.

Его зовут Ремус Люпин.

Если он будет приставать ко мне с расспросами, расскажу ему какую-нибудь гадость. Ни за что не признаюсь, что не помню ничего. А он и не поверил бы, наверное.

Не могу спать, но мама может увидеть свет и тогда придется объяснять ей, что я тут делаю. Утром напишу еще».

10.

– Ты поговоришь с ней?

– Не думаю, что стоит торопить события, Артур.

– Да, Ремус, ты прав. Не сегодня. Может… ты увидишь то, что мы не замечаем… Я говорила тебе? У Джинни, кажется, есть дневник. Большая такая книжка в черной обложке, переплетенная так, что похоже, Джинни сама делала переплет. На обложке написано «Дневник Джиневры Молли Уизли»… Она перевязала его лентой…

– Белой атласной?

– Да, откуда ты знаешь, Ремус?

– Понимаешь, Молли… Есть одно заклинание… очень сильной защиты. Для него как раз используют белые атласные ленты. Только где она могла его узнать?

– Заклинание? А я решила, что это просто девчоночья романтика…

– Ты не пыталась развязать ленты, видимо...

– Нет, а что тогда случилось бы?..

– Что ж, Молли, Ремус, я пойду, а то опоздаю. Моя работа не ждет!

– До вечера, Артур!

– Пока, дорогой.

– До вечера, дорогая, пока Ремус.

11.

_Утро_

«Снилось, что за мной гоняются дохлые петухи со свернутыми шеями. Ими управлял Том. Гадость какая…

Вечно мама смотрит на меня как на стеклянную. Как же меня бесит это! И все эти письма…»

12.

«Милая Джинни!

Как ты проводишь лето? Как ты себя чувствуешь? Надеюсь, все хорошо? Тебе пишет Гарри Поттер?

Представляешь, мистер Гилдерой Локхарт сошел с ума! Об этом в газетах писали, и мне мама рассказывала. Ужасно грустно, правда? Он ведь был таким душкой! Теперь его книжки стали ужасно дорогими – ведь он больше ни одной не напишет!

Мы с родителями сейчас в Австралии, здесь очень жарко и полно странных зверей. Я привезу кучу колдографий и покажу. Правда, на всех колдографиях они разбегаются и видно обычно только хвосты и лапы… но это ничего! И хвосты, и лапы у них тоже странные!

Ну все, пока! Напиши мне обязательно! Пока–пока!

Люсинда Бэрроуз».

13.

«Дорогая Люсинда…

или вернее, глупая Люсинда, если позволишь так тебя называть. Я знаю про мистера Локхарта. И я знаю, почему он спятил. Он хотел стереть память моему брату и Гарри, так что я вовсе не считаю его душкой.

Я отлично провожу лето. Мне кажется, что в Англии гораздо лучше, чем в Австралии, а колдографии с хвостами и лапами едва ли кому–то интересны, пусть даже эти лапы и хвосты сто раз необыкновенные.

Не уверена, что Эррол долетит до Австралии, а не утонет по дороге, так что может ты и не получишь мое письмо.

Джинни Уизли».

14.

Джинни привязала письмо к лапке Эррола и тот, предчувствуя дальнюю дорогу и оттого тяжело ухая, улетел.

Было еще довольно раннее утро, отец всего каких–то полчаса назад ушел на работу. Джинни уже давно не спала, но, верная принятому ночью решению, спускаться вниз девочка не собиралась. Письмо от Люсинды пришло еще до рассвета, и Джинни успела раза три перечитать его и, хорошенько разозлившись на пустую болтовню подруги, написать ответ. Потом она долго и ожесточенно что–то строчила в дневнике, потом сидела у окна и следила за голубями, за бабочками, за пчелами… наконец, ей стало скучно, а потом пришли беспокойство и тревога.

«Зачем родители пригласили этого типа?.. Не могу сидеть здесь одна… это ужасно… я становлюсь такой… злой, как он… я не хочу быть, как он…»

– Джинни, милая, идем завтракать!

Джинни радостно вскочила, но тут же – вспомнив о ночном решении – сникла и снова опустилась на кровать.

– Не хочу, мам! – крикнула она. – Я не голодная!

– Так нельзя, Джинни, тебе надо поесть!

– Не хочу!

К некоторому удивлению Джинни мать не стала настаивать. Вздохнув, девочка снова встала с постели и подошла к столу, где все еще лежало письмо Люсинды. Джинни усмехнулась, глядя на аккуратные буковки, выведенные старательной рукой мисс Бэрроуз, и подумала, что подружка, пожалуй, даже не обидится на нее: или Эррол не долетит, или сама Люсинда не разберет ее, Джинни, размашистые каракули. Девочка взяла письмо и сложила из него самолетик.

«Флитвик задавал потренировать заклинание Левитации… под присмотром родителей… вот и потренирую, – пробормотала Джинни себе под нос, – делать–то все равно нечего… а если я напишу еще хоть строчку в дневнике, то просто спячу… Вингардиум Левиоса!»

Самолетик мгновенно взлетел футов на пять над столом, оказавшись почти под потолком. Осторожно двигая палочкой, Джинни заставила пергаментный самолетик проделать с десяток кругов по комнате, а потом вдруг нахмурилась и опустила руки. Самолетик тут же свалился на пол.

– Совсем как та бабочка… – прошептала девочка, – совсем как я…

На глазах у нее заблестели слезы – и Джинни расплакалась бы, не раздайся неожиданно стук в дверь.

– Мам, я не голодная! – крикнула Джинни, но из–за двери никто не ответил – а в щель между дверью и полом просунулся маленький конвертик.

«Еще одно письмо? От кого?..»

Джинни с опаской подошла к двери и подняла с пола конверт. На желтоватом пергаменте четко, хотя и довольно размашисто было выведено: «Для мисс Уизли», ни имени отправителя, ни адреса не было.

«Мама решила пригласить меня на завтрак письмом?..» – хмуро подумала Джинни и вынула письмо.

– Что?..

15.

«Лоло успевает связать 5 шарфов за то время, пока Мими вяжет 2. Зузу успевает связать 4 шарфа за то время, пока Лоло вяжет 3. Пять шарфов Зузу весят столько же, сколько один шарф Лоло. Пять шарфов Мими весят столько же, сколько 3 шарфа Зузу. Один шарф Мими греет так же, как 4 шарфа Зузу, а один шарф Лоло — как 3 шарфа Мими. Какая из трех вязальщиц лучше, если быстроту вязки, легкость шарфа и его способность сохранять тепло оценивать одинаково?»

16.

Ответ Ремус получил вечером. Верный ответ. Имена трех вязальщиц стояли именно в том порядке, в каком их оценил в свое время автор задачи. Ремус перевернул листок и улыбнулся, прочитав коротенькое послание, написанное крупным детским почерком «И не думайте, что втерлись ко мне в доверие, а задачка у вас глупая. Д.У.»

17.

Джинни лгала: вязальщицы увлекли ее настолько, что, пока девочка сосредоточенно разрисовывала путанными схемами, пестревшими именами «Лоло», «Зузу» и «Мими», листок пергамента, и ночные, и дневные страхи отступили. Она даже немного расстроилась, когда, после трех проверок, ответ сошелся – и задача была решена. Вечером она с удивлением поняла, что днем ничего не записала в дневник, что – проще говоря – вообще не вспоминала о дневнике.

«Все–таки нехорошо… потом, когда я буду его перечитывать, я подумаю, что дрыхла весь день – а это будет неправдой… хотя я не буду его перечитывать…»

Джинни вытащила из–под кровати перевязанную белой ленточкой книгу и раскрыла ее.

Несколько минут она рассеянно водила пером в воздухе и что–то шептала, потом вздохнула и захлопнула дневник: в голове вертелись только эта дура Зузу и ее кошмарные подружки, которые вязали как сумасшедшие по сто шарфов в день…

– Джинни, милая, идем ужинать! Отец уже вернулся!

– Да слышала я, что он вернулся, – буркнула Джинни, а потом крикнула: – Да, мам, спускаюсь. Кажется, я проголодалась.

Ее немного беспокоила необходимость сидеть за столом с этим странным мистером Как–Там–Его–Зовут, но она не ела весь день, не видела весь день никого, кроме пчел, голубей и бабочек – смертельно скучала весь день… кроме тех часов, которые ушли на решение задачки про безумных вязальщиц от этого Люпина, который тоже, кажется, был немного не в себе.

Да, пожалуй, «мистер Как–Там–Его–Зовут» было позерством – Джинни отлично помнила имя гостя. Уже несколько раз оно мелькало в ее дневнике.

Джинни спустилась вниз, вошла в столовую, где собралась уже вся семья: на удивление тихие близнецы («не хотят без ужина остаться, наверное…»), мистер Уизли, с нетерпением поглядывающий в сторону кухни, и миссис Уизли, расставляющая тарелки.

– Я могу помочь, мам?

Молли с радостным удивлением взглянула на дочь:

– Да, моя милая, передай вилки тем двум ухмыляющимся субъектам, – близнецы мгновенно состроили достойные «субъектов» мины, – а я пока принесу все остальное.

Джинни села рядом с Джорджем.

– А где наш гость?

– Не знаю, – брат пожал плечами, – он нам сегодня рассказал, как можно делать из фасоли богомолих. Они красивее богомолов – больше раза в два и ярко–бирюзовые! Бывают даже цвета морской волны…

– Слушать не хочу об этом, Джордж! Какой же этот Люпин…

Но Джинни не договорила, так как «этот Люпин» как раз вошел в столовую.

– Добрый вечер, Артур, Фрэд, Джордж!

– Где ты пропадал, Ремус? Я как раз хотел рассказать тебе: «Пророк» проводит ежегодный летний конкурс самой смешной байки про магглов. Не то чтобы я так уж одобрял, когда смеются над магглами, но сегодня как раз такое произошло…

Вошла Молли – и Артур опасливо замолчал, сделав знак Люпину, что расскажет обо всем позже.

Джинни отметила про себя, что мистер Люпин только кивнул ей в знак приветствия, хотя с близнецами поздоровался отдельно – и продолжала на него злиться. Как же так можно: следить исподтишка, задачки подсовывать, потом не здороваться… что дальше будет, интересно?

18.

«…она очень подозрительная, замкнутая, чего, конечно, и следовало ожидать, профессор. Однако, в целом, я склонен считать, что немного подтолкнул её к исцелению. Её воля к жизни – вот, что радует больше всего. Благодаря этой воле к жизни она очень скоро выберется. С уважением…»

19.

Молли совершенно напрасно так боится за дочь. Джинни унаследовала характер матери, а значит, совершенно не терпит, когда её жалеют, оберегают, обращаются с ней как с больным ребёнком. Определённо, грустным львятам нужна охота, а не материнские ласки.

20.

_Ночь_

«Каштановые волосы, и в них много седины. Он совсем старый, кажется, старше папы. Глаза, кажется, карие. Ну, вернее, точно карие. Но не темные, как у Патил или Чанг, а светлые, а когда в них отражается огонь свечей, то и вовсе желтые. Какой–то противный цвет. Он жутко бледный. И эта его обтрепанная мантия… Она какая–то зеленоватая. Может, от грязи? Нет, она чистая, хотя и вся в заплатках. Иначе мама не позволила бы ему сесть за стол. Да, из–за мантии в свете солнца у него, наверное, совсем зеленое лицо. Смешно – зеленое лицо.

У Гарри зеленые глаза и это красиво, а вот зеленое лицо, по–моему, нелепо.

Нелепо.

Подходящее слово.

Нелепый Люпин.

С глупыми задачками».

21.

– Молли, я надеюсь, мое присутствие здесь вам не стеснительно?

– Что ты, Ремус! Я очень рада видеть тебя. И, кстати, не знаю, что ты сделал, но вчера Джинни выглядела гораздо лучше, чем обычно.

– Я надеюсь, Молли, что сумею помочь.

– Надеюсь, надеюсь… что ты заладил, Ремус!.. Дамблдор не стал бы просто так просить тебя…

22.

_Утро_

«Два путешественника выходят из гостиницы в 3 часа дня и возвращаются в нее в 9 часов вечера. Маршрут их проходит то по ровному месту, то в гору, то под гору. По ровному месту путешественники идут со скоростью 4 мили в час, в гору — со скоростью 3 мили в час и под гору — со скоростью 6 миль в час. Найти расстояние, пройденное путешественниками с момента выхода из гостиницы до момента возвращения, а также (с точностью до получаса) момент восхождения на вершину горы.

Кстати, мисс Уизли, расстояние в обычных задачках находят, умножая скорость на время, хотя не ручаюсь, что здесь это правило сработает. Р.Л.»

_Вечер_

«Вы что, псих? Я чуть голову не сломала. Мне ваши путешественники всю ночь сниться будут! 24 мили; 6.30 вечера. Д.У.»

23.

_Утро_

«В начале года у каждого из ваших братьев было по 5 галеонов. Через год братья в своем письме Министру Фаджу уведомляют его, что в день отправления письма они, как никогда, близки к 60000 галеонов. Каким образом им это удалось?

Знаете, мисс Уизли, а я ведь не сумел решить задачу про путешественников. С уважением, Р.Л.»

_Вечер_

«Они отправляли письмо с того отделения почты, что находится по соседству с Гринготтсом, не так ли? Глупая задача! Может, вы и ее не решили? Скорей всего, да. А путешественники, спорим, не добрались до своей горы – их мантикора загрызла! Д.У.»

24.

«…с прискорбием сообщаю, что наша ученица Джиневра Уизли хамит своему будущему преподавателю Ремусу Люпину. Почему я это не пресеку? Очень просто, профессор, потому что мне доставляет истинное удовольствие слушать рычание львёнка. Профессор, она воспряла духом, и это её победа. Что значат силы зла перед львятами!»

25.

Великолепно. Ещё несколько задач – и моя миссия выполнена. И, пожалуй, очень вовремя. Совсем скоро полнолуние, мне придётся уехать.

26.

_Утро_

«Дженни и Элис были очень правдивыми девушками и врали только в день своего рождения. 6 апреля кто–то спросил каждую из них: "Когда твой день рождения?" Дженни сказала "Он был вчера", Элис сказала: "Он будет завтра". На следующий день их спросили то же самое, и каждая повторила свой ответ. Когда родилась каждая из них?

Разве возле Гринготтса есть почта? Впрочем, даже если нет, вы правы, мисс Уизли. Р.Л.»

_Вечер_

«Дженни – 6 апреля, Элис –7 апреля, так? Я права в том, что вы не решили задачку про банк? Еще бы. А где вы взяли таких глупых гусынь, которые врут в свой день рождения? А вы когда врете? Тоже в день рождения? Скажите мне, на всякий случай, когда он у вас, что я вам в этот день не верила. Д.У.»

27.

_Утро_

«Расположите-ка, мисс Уизли, 24 флоббер–червя в четырех сараях так, чтобы при обходе сараев по кругу число флоббер–червей в очередном сарае неизменно оказывалось ближе к 10, чем число флоббер–червей в предыдущем сарае.

10 марта, мисс Уизли. Но даже в день рождения я стараюсь говорить правду, так что можете не опасаться. Да, насчет мисс Дженни и мисс Элис вы не ошиблись. Р.Л.»

_Вечер_

«Какие, к Мерлину, флоббер–черви? Мои родители вас выписали сюда, чтобы пудрить мне мозги какой–то гадостью? Вы… вы отвратительны, вот что.

И вашу глупую задачу я не решила. Можете уезжать, но перед этим напишите мне решение. Хочу убедиться, что вы тоже не смогли ее решить. Д.У.»

28.

В дверь постучали.

– Мисс Уизли?

Джинни неохотно открыла глаза. Стук повторился.

– Мисс Уизли?

Давно рассвело и яркое июльское солнце освещало всю комнату. За много дней Джинни впервые спала так долго – и без жутких сновидений.

– Я только проснулась, – крикнула она в ответ, – а вы обещали уехать.

– Я ничего не обещал. Я написал решение, но не уверен, что оно достаточно понятно. Признаться, я и сам запутался.

– Так я и знала. Ладно, давайте, что есть, а я разберусь.

– Но я бы хотел…

– Я только проснулась!

– Я подожду, мисс Уизли.

Джинни зажмурилась и накрылась одеялом с головой. Она еще никогда не говорила ни с кем не говорила так… впрочем, дело, наверное, было в их четырехдневное переписке: когда общаешься только письмами, можешь позволить себе иногда говорить резко и даже грубо… а теперь она привыкла – и отвечала вслух не более вежливо, чем в своих коротеньких посланиях.

– Я не хочу вас видеть, мистер Люпин! – имя неожиданно легко соскользнуло с губ – и Джинни отчего–то смутилась.

– Что ж, мисс Уизли, вы можете закрыть глаза или встать за шкаф, разговаривая со мной, – тон его не изменился, он был таким же спокойным, почти равнодушным, что больше всего возмутило Джинни.

Она вскочила с кровати, пулей подлетела к двери и распахнула ее – и остановилась, едва не ткнувшись в спину «этого чокнутого, шпиона…зелёного богомола!» Он обернулся и успел подхватить едва не упавшую, но не перестававшую вопить девочку.

– Вы! Вы чокнутый, шпион, вы! Зеленый… богомол! – задыхалась от злости Джинни. – Как вы смеете надо мной смеяться?

– Мисс Уизли, мисс…Джинни! Замолчите сейчас же! – он не то, чтобы закричал, но сказал как–то так громко, чётко и твердо, что Джинни даже замолчала от удивления, а Ремус тем временем, уже гораздо тише, своим обычным спокойным тоном продолжил: – Так лучше, мисс Уизли. Оденьтесь, вы в одной рубашке, я буду ждать вас внизу, в саду. Через полчаса. Я надеюсь на вашу пунктуальность.

29.

_Ночь_

«Он определенно псих. Он три часа объяснял мне эту дурацкую задачу про флоббер–червей. Он считает меня дурой, похоже. Потом он загадал мне чепуховую загадку про то, какие часы лучше – те, которые всегда спешат на час, или те, которые стоят? По мне, так и те, и другие надо разбить и выкинуть, чтоб место не занимали… но тот, кто эту загадку сочинил считает иначе. Он считает, что лучше те, которые стоят, потому что они дважды в день показывают верное время. Но зачем нужны часы, которые показывают дважды в день верное время, если ни за что нельзя отгадать, в какой именно момент это время верное?..

А кто вообще сочинял все эти глупые задачки, хотелось бы мне знать?»

30.

«…я уезжаю совсем скоро, профессор. Я больше здесь не нужен. Можете гордиться ученицей. С уважением…»

31.

Интересно, умеют ли львята мурчать? Надо бы спросить у Хагрида. Впрочем, завтра увижу сам, если она меня не загрызёт…Ну, что за бешеный характер!

32.

Лучи солнца пробивались сквозь густую листву орешника, под которым стояла низенькая скамейка. Теплый ветерок легко шевелил ветки дерева, и по земле скользили золотистые солнечные зайчики.

– Вы не одобряете увлечение ваших братьев насекомыми, мисс Уизли?

– Я не люблю насекомых… пауков, мух, муравьев, жуков разных… этих мерзких богомолов тоже терпеть не могу. А Фрэд с Джорджем вчера напустили на кухню целую кучу и каких–то особенных – не маленьких и зеленых, а таких ярко–бирюзовых… неужели, они сами их сделали? Как они додумались раскрасить таких гадких насекомых в такой красивый цвет?

– Боюсь, мисс Уизли, это я им подсказал, – вздохнул ее собеседник, – и несколько дней назад ваши братья хвастались вам…

– Точно! – Джинни вскочила. – Я вспомнила! Это вы их научили… как вы… – Джинни снова опустилась на скамейку рядом с Ремусом, – как вы не понимаете, что это плохо? Они заставляют…

– Мисс Уизли, Трансфигурация – довольно сложное дело, не так ли? – Джинни неуверенно кивнула. – А ваши братья достигли в ней определенных успехов, вы согласны со мной?

– Ну, – Джинни в упор взглянула в светлые, улыбающиеся глаза собеседника, – да.

– Они не управляют людьми, мисс Уизли, не подчиняют их своей воле. Не заставляют их совершать преступления… они превращают стручки тушеной фасоли в богомолов.

Джинни отвела взгляд и почти минуту хранила молчание, потом вскинула голову – рыжие волосы рассыпались по плечам – и, странно улыбнувшись, заявила:

– В жизни не вела более глупый разговор. А вы?

33.

Итак, львята умеют мурчать. Однако завтра–послезавтра я должен уехать.

34.

_Утро _

«Мне должно быть стыдно: вчера вечером я так хотела спать, что даже не вспомнила о дневнике. А все из–за этих бесед, которые Шпион ведет со мной. Когда он уже уедет? Я бросила считать, сколько он гостит у нас. Надоело, раз он все равно не уезжает. Интересно, завтраки–обеды–ужины входят в оплату? Или их стоимость вычитается из тех трех кнатов, которые он получает? Тогда он еще и должен нам останется.

Я… я уже не боюсь его. Он разговаривает со мной как с пятилетней, и это просто скучно и вовсе не опасно. Я чувствую, что не опасно. Я…

…ладно, я злюсь. Мне не пять лет, не надо со мной сюсюкать. Интересно, он обо всех наших разговорах маме сообщает? Много же он ей нарассказывает…

«Ваша дочь, миссис Уизли, очень ловко справляется с задачами на логику».

«Ваша дочь, миссис Уизли, терпеть не может змей и пауков, зато любит пчел».

«Ваша дочь, миссис Уизли, считает Трансфигурацию плевым делом».

«Ваша дочь, миссис Уизли…»

И так далее. Мама, наверное, от скуки умирает, когда он это все ей травит».

34.

– Вот, Ремус, посмотри: я закончил эту историю про магглов. Посмотри, поймет ли не особенно интересующийся магглами волшебник, в чем там соль, а? Все–таки для «Пророка» пишу… у них там и приз будет!

– Какой, интересно? Неделя жизни в маггловской семье?

– Нет, увы, не такой, а хотелось бы… нет, по одному галеону с каждого проданного номера, как тебе? Немаленькая сумма получится.

– Но ты, пожалуй, предпочел бы неделю с магглами?

– Только бы Молли не услышала!..

– А где она, кстати?

– К Мейбл с утра пораньше отправилась. По Рону и Перси соскучилась. Хотя, возможно, и от близнецов устала… Так что ты с детьми один на один остаешься, – Артур понизил голос. – Кстати, Джинни–то как? То есть я вижу, что она повеселела в последнее время, но ты что скажешь?

– Я думаю, что все будет в порядке, Артур. Твоя дочь – очень одаренная и сильная волшебница, она выбралась бы и без моего вмешательства, а со мной – просто быстрее. Не тревожься о ней.

– Рад слышать… Впрочем, Ремус, ты ж понимаешь: мне в любом случае приятно твое общество – с кем бы я еще о магглах поговорил?..

– Не уверен, что меня можно назвать специалистом по магглам, Артур!

– Но все–таки, все–таки… Ладно, я пойду. Работа не ждет. И «Пророк» тоже!

36.

_Утро_

«Мама в гостях у тети Мейбл. Надо было мне с ней пойти, сбежала бы от Шпиона, а то ведь он обязательно сегодня заявится ко мне. Снова будет обсуждать со мной всякую ерунду, сюсюкать и прочее, прочее, прочее. Он, наверное, решит, что я снова запрусь в комнате… а вот не запрусь.

Близнецы играют на улице в квиддич. Я тоже пойду. И пусть он не думает, что я только и умею, что расстраиваться и злиться».

37.

– Забивать голы? Джинни, ты уверена, что не свалишься с метлы?

– Не болтай ерунду, Джордж, ниоткуда я не свалюсь. Спорим, я забью по три гола подряд и тебе и Фрэду, а?

– Ну, не по три… – протянул Фрэд.

– Да, по четыре! – перебила брата Джинни. – Даже на той кляче Рона, которая сейчас стоит в сарае.

В результате, конечно, вышло, что Фрэд пропустил два мяча, а Джордж – действительно четыре, пусть и не подряд. Близнецы признали поражение, а Джинни торжествовала – и просто лучилась этим торжеством: глаза ее сияли; рыжие, заплетенные в небрежную косу волосы вновь растрепались и горели в лучах солнца.

– Мы не вратари, сестренка.

– Да уж, кто вас возьмет вратарями!

– Ты не сильно задавайся, а? Мы с Фрэдом слегка подыгрывали, кстати.

– Не ври, Джордж, я играл в полную силу!

– Да, Джордж, не ври.

38.

Ремус Люпин наблюдал за игрой из окна своей комнаты. Мысли человека, привычного к одиночеству, любое погружение в чужую жизнь воспринимают как предательство и пренебрежение и мстят смятением. Здесь, в тишине, у окна своей комнаты, Ремус вновь думал о Джинни, понимая, что именно сейчас необходимости в мыслях о ней нет, что юная ведьма уже выбралась из западни. И если до сегодняшнего дня он заботился о ней, злил её, восхищался, то теперь он ею любовался. Любовался её торжеством, её быстротой и решительностью, её лучистой красотой. Он любовался ею, как любовался бы львёнком, который вдруг показал своё взросление, осознал силу…Пожалуй, он не пойдёт к ней сегодня. Не за чем.

39.

_Вечер_

«…не пришел. Он точно не ожидал, что я проведу весь день с братьями. Так ему и надо. Жаль, что мама у тети Мейбл решила до завтра остаться, а то бы я сегодня же сказала ей, что мистер Шпион может получить свои кнаты и двигать отсюда поскорее».

40.

Сегодня.

41.

Утро было на удивление тихим и душным. Ветер утих еще вечером, и воздух за ночь отчего–то не остыл, не посвежел. Птицы, обычно еще до рассвета начинавшие громко щебетать, молчали, не было слышно и гудения пчел.

Джинни проснулась, когда солнце едва только показалось над горизонтом. Она потянулась и повернула голову к окну. Накануне она легла спать засветло, устав за целый день игры в квиддич.

– Темно, – пробормотала она, – темно.

Было совершенно очевидно, что все в доме (включая мистера Шпиона) еще спали. Джинни встала, вытащила из–под кровати дневник, долго смотрела на него – и спрятала обратно.

«Нечего записывать – мне не приснилось ни одного кошмара за ночь… это, наверное, квиддич так действует. И почему я раньше не играла с близнецами и Роном? Надо… надо стать хорошим игроком, тогда меня возьмут в команду».

В девять утра прилетела почтовая сова с письмом от Гермионы.

42.

«Милая Джинни,

как ты проводишь лето? Надеюсь, хорошо.

У меня все замечательно. Завтра мы с родителями уезжаем во Францию. Мы пробудем там почти два месяца, и я уже умираю от нетерпения: во Франции можно узнать уйму интересного по истории магии. Профессор Биннс как раз задал нам сочинение по средневековой охоте на ведьм, а ведь во Франции эта охота процветала. Я надеюсь уточнить кое–какие сведения, почерпнутые в учебниках, боюсь, половина из написанного там о французских ведьмах – это всего лишь неподтвержденные слухи и английская нелюбовь к Франции.

Еще я надеюсь выучить там много новых заклинаний, особенно тех, которые связаны с любовными чарами. Не для того, конечно, чтоб немедленно их испробовать на всех мальчиках Хогвартса; просто я считаю, что любое знание полезно. Мне бы очень хотелось посетить Французскую Академию Волшебства Бобатон, но это, к сожалению, совершенно невозможно. Школы прячутся друг от друга уже многие годы.

Я непременно напишу тебе, когда буду во Франции.

Гермиона».

43.

Джинни решила не отвечать на письмо сразу. Было слишком душно и тихо, мысли путались и клонило в сон. Невидимые пальцы словно сжимали виски, и тяжесть в голове становилась тяжестью во всем теле, мешая сосредоточиться даже для того чтобы прочесть письмо, вынуждая Джинни бесцельно бродить по комнате.

44.

– Дерево, сожженное молнией?

– Да. Но не просто сожженное молнией – таких много, а то, в которое молния попала всего час или два назад, не позже.

– Час или два? – в голосе Фрэда звучало разочарование. – Но последняя гроза была лет сто назад!

– И будет через час. Самое позднее – через три часа.

– Точно?

– Не просто ж так духота стоит. Я, – Ремус Люпин улыбнулся, – неплохо чувствую погоду. И даю вам слово, в ближайшие часы будет очень сильная гроза. Так что у вас есть шанс. Кстати, сегодня ночью – полнолуние, а это еще и усиливает магические свойства дерева.

– А что потом делать? Мы ж не сможем аппарировать к Олливандеру…

– Отправьте ему срочное письмо через каминную сеть, он сам сюда явится.

45.

_Утро_

«…уже уехал? Хотелось бы. Как же душно! Фрэд и Джордж куда–то убежали. Надеюсь, с богомолами покончено. Все–таки здорово вчера поиграли… душно, душно, душно».

46.

Гроза приближалась, и Ремус Люпин отлично чувствовал это. Он был почти уверен, что Фрэд и Джордж не будут обмануты в своих надеждах, – молния непременно попадет в одно из деревьев поблизости. Где–то далеко вспыхивали зарницы.

47.

Душно. Джинни настежь распахнула окно, но это не помогло, как и расстёгнутый ворот платья, закатанные рукава, как и кружение по комнате, которое только вызвало слабую, но отвратительную своей навязчивостью головную боль. Отчаявшись расшевелить свинцовый воздух, Джинни упала на стул возле окна, и стала бездумно смотреть в сад.

Гроза началась в полдень. Всего за несколько минут небо затянули густые, почти черные тучи; внезапно стало темно, словно – минуя половину светлого дня и золотистый летний вечер – наступили поздние сумерки. Воздух стал сырым и свежим, Джинни почувствовала прохладное прикосновение предгрозового ветра.

Она вскочила со стула и высунулась в окно, чтобы ощутить на своих щеках, на руках и шее первые капли дождя – и едва не ослепла от призрачно–белого света разрезавшей небо молнии.

Раскат грома был так силен, что Джинни не сразу расслышала стук в дверь. А когда стук повторился, фыркнула и закричала:

– Можете уходить! Я не боюсь грозы!

– Все–таки позвольте мне войти, мисс Уизли. Я хотел только…

Джинни подошла к двери и резко распахнула ее:

– …попрощаться? – договорила она за Люпина.

– Не совсем, мисс Уизли. Хотя, возможно, и попрощаться. Вы впустите меня?

– Вы уже почти вошли, – пожала плечами Джинни и посторонилась, пропуская его. – Я буду рада попрощаться с вами.

– Мисс Уизли, – в руках он держал тонкую, довольно потрепанную книжку, – здесь собраны те задачи, которые я давал вам. И другие, разумеется, тоже. В конце есть ответы, но не советую туда заглядывать…

За окном снова громыхнуло.

– Вы издеваетесь что ли, мистер Люпин? – не дожидаясь, пока стихнут раскаты закричала Джинни. – Мне, по–вашему, сколько лет? Пять? Зачем вы принесли эту тупую книжку, зачем вы вообще явились сюда? Мне надоело, что вы следите за мной… сюсюкаете со мной, убирайтесь и прихватите свои задачки! Убирайтесь прямо сейчас!..

Джинни победоносно смотрела на гостя, но тот и не собирался уходить.

– Мисс Уизли, – услышала она весьма холодный ответ, – я намного старше вас, а потому будьте хотя бы немного повежливей. Я рад, что вы не прячетесь больше у себя, что вы чувствуете себя гораздо свободней, но внутренняя свобода не должна переходить в развязность и грубость. И… – он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону девочки, – застегните ворот платья, пожалуйста.

Джинни отступила на шаг, схватилась за слишком глубоко расстёгнутый ворот и так сильно сжала складки платья, что лёгкая ткань треснула под пальцами.

– Мистер Люпин, – я не ваша ученица, чтобы выслушивать от вас наставления…И я, – Джинни, наконец, обратила внимание на жалобный треск у горла и отдёрнула руку, складки расправились, вновь обнажилось горло, впадинка у основания шеи, надорванная ткань теперь просвечивала сильнее, – я не собираюсь застёгивать платье. Не хватало ещё мне от вас нотаций по поводу моего внешнего вида! Я никому не позволю!

Они стояли друг напротив друга в потемневшей комнате, время от времени освещаемой вспышками молний. В сумраке грозы её лимонное (или лунное?) платье, рыжие волосы, белая кожа будто светились, фигура же Ремуса растворялась в темноте, с ней сливалась, темнота смывала границы меж собой и его серой мантией, превращала каштановые волосы в пепельные. Теперь до предела сгущённая тьма, казалось, поглотила всё и вся вокруг Джинни, и человек напротив неё, верно, давно перестал быть человеком…Джинни не отрываясь смотрела в жёлтые глаза Ремуса.

– Вам не страшно, мисс Львёнок? Не страшно, вижу, вы не отводите глаза, – голос темноты был немного насмешлив. – Мы в доме одни. Ваши братья далеко от дома, как и родители. А мне стоит лишь протянуть руку…

Прикосновение – легчайшее и прохладное, схожее с ветром, – к затылку, к виску, щеке и шее.

– Вы не посмеете, – прошептала Джинни, затем, подчиняясь порыву, протянула руку вперёд, во тьму, к тому, тёмному, что стоял перед ней, к тому, кто поймал сейчас протянутую руку и поцеловал пальцы, ладонь, запястье: – Не посмеете, – тихо повторила она.

– Смотри на меня.

48.

– Сегодня? Зачем такая срочность?

– Неотложные вечерние дела, Артур. Вернее, ночные.

– Ах, да, – пробормотал Артур Уизли, почувствовав мгновенную неловкость. – Но ты ж еще вернешься?

– Да, ненадолго – да. Хотя с Джинни уже все в порядке, ненадолго я все–таки вернусь. Попрощайся за меня с Молли, боюсь, у меня уже нет времени ждать ее.

49.

– Джинни, милая, иди ужинать!

Молли вернулась около часа назад, но Джинни до сих пор не видела мать – сначала девочка второпях зашивала ворот на лимонно–желтом домашнем платье, потом рассеянно что–то черкала в дневнике, потом просто лежала на полу, глядя в потолок. К постели подходить она не решалась; казалось, стоит ей только лечь туда, как наваждение вернется. Она больше не чувствовала себя победительницей. Ей было холодно, какая–то странная дрожь била ее – не потому, что холодным был пол, на котором она лежала обнаженная – лимонно–желтое платье, смятое, было выброшено ею в дальний угол комнаты, – не потому, что лето внезапно обернулось осенью и задул холодный ветер… девочке казалось, что совсем недавно рядом с ней, в ней вспыхнул огонь, согревший ей, обещавший еще больше тепла, и нежности, и радости, – огонь, который теперь исчез, угас – и оттого ей было холодно.

– Я иду, – голос Джинни прозвучал очень слабо. Она не хотела идти. Она знала, что Ремуса все равно не будет внизу, что он уже давно – еще до возвращения миссис Уизли – ушел и не вернется ни сегодня, ни завтра…

«Через неделю, он обещал через неделю».

50.

Смотри на меня!…она лежала обнажённая, на полу, лунно–жёлтое платье брошено в дальний угол комнаты, лунное, лунное платье, порванное у горла, там, где начинается грудь, там, где сейчас завитками рассыпались рыжие пряди, она лежит обнажённая, на полу, на спине, она открыта вся, вся распахнута, подобно тому смятому лунному платью в углу, подобно луне, что мучает, мучает, мучает, она раскрыта и замкнута, она закрыта на ключ, она сжимает колени, двенадцатилетней девочки грудь едва намечена, она прерывисто дышит, громко, громче грома, хотя грома нет, как нет молнии, есть только его стон, его вскрик, её дыхание, её платье, лунный луч, вой. Смотри на меня! Он приходит в себя, что ничего не меняет, ничему не служит, просто продолжает превращение, изменение, извращение, самой природы выворачивание наизнанку, самой любви – в страсть, человека – в волка, но не луной, не луной, а лунным платьем, белизной кожи, он наклоняется, вдыхая запах там, во впадинке, у самого затылка лежащей на полу девочки, почти ребёнка, раздетой девочки, её нагота, её сияние, её тяжёлые волосы, бесконечными завитками спускаются они к бёдрам, а там его руки продолжают их ласку, длят поцелуи, заливая алым, алым; алое, горячее, жгучее бежит под пальцами, языком, обжигая. Смотри на меня! Руки дрожат, сколько он не спал? Сколько ещё не будет спать? Сойти с ума – милость… лежит раздетая, на полу, задыхаясь от крика, от боли, от силы, которая просыпается, поднимается в ней, раздирает на части, в бреду он повторяет имя, или не повторяет, может быть, забыл слова, нет слов, у зверя не бывает слов, у твари нет слов, только желание разорвать, насытить, поглотить… она лежит раздетая, на полу, в крови, струйки крови продолжают ласку бесконечных завитков огненных волос, запрокинутый профиль, он целует… в губы… ведьму – волк. Смотри, смотри, смотри на меня!

51.

_Вечер_

«Уже прошла неделя. Он вот–вот должен вернуться. Я жду. Я хочу увидеть его.

Мама, кажется, встревожена еще больше прежнего».

52.

Ночи полной луны и ставшего за годы привычным безумия, дни, полные бреда и изнеможения, всё того же безумия, будто он и не превращался вовсе в человека, будто солнце устало светить и уступило место полной луне, – весь этот кошмар вымотал Ремуса, выжал все силы, заставил сутки отлёживаться в постели после того, как луна уже пошла на убыль. Но он обещал… ребёнку. А обещания надо выполнять, потому он в срок вернулся в Нору.

53.

– Она уничтожила свой дневник.

– Это добрый знак, не так ли?

– Да, но она по–прежнему замкнута… совсем не такая, какой была в те дни, пока ты гостил здесь.

– Я… – он запнулся, – боюсь, что с моей стороны было неосмотрительно так привязывать ее к себе, но, признаться, я не видел иного способа отвлечь ее от переживаний.

– И что теперь?

– Для того я и вернулся.

54.

– Джинни… – он замолчал, на мгновение прикрыл глаза, избавляясь от наваждения.

– Вы! – она не повернулась, она стояла в своём домашнем лимонно–жёлтом платье у окна, пристально во что–то вглядываясь, солнечные искорки вспыхивали в её повязанных зелёной лентой волосах. – Я думала… мне показалось… нет, только показалось…

– Что я не приеду, – мягко продолжил он, закрывая за собой дверь её залитой светом комнаты. – Джинни, я не мог не приехать, я обещал.

Она медленно повернулась и тихо вздохнула: что может за неделю так изменить человека?

– Вы что, были в Трансильвании на каникулах? То есть, вы и так–то выглядите не фонтан, но… ой…

– Мисс Уизли, – Ремус изо всех сил сдерживал смех, – прошу вас впредь не грубить своему учителю.

– Кому–у? – изумлённо протянула Джинни.

– Вы не ослышались, мисс. Я буду преподавать в Хогвартсе. Так что мы очень скоро встретимся там. А теперь позволите ли пригласить вас на прогулку? Полагаю, вы весь день проторчали, простите, простояли у окна.

55.

«Дорогая Гермиона!

У меня для тебя целый ворох новостей!

Во-первых, я познакомилась с одним странным типом. Он, кажется, давний знакомый родителей. Выглядит он так, словно за ним поохотились вампиры и, по-моему, немного не в себе. Он засыпал меня умопомрачительно глупыми задачками про флоббер-червей, а под конец спятил настолько, что стал утверждать, что будет в этом году преподавать в Хогвартсе.

Во-вторых, – ты просто не поверишь! – я еду в Египет! Оказывается, каждый год «Пророк» проводит конкурс на самую смешную историю про магглов, а приз – по галеону с каждого проданного номера с конкурсными историями. Сама понимаешь, какая это куча денег! И папа отправил туда рассказ о том, что с ним недавно приключилось… ты, наверное, видела в «Пророке»? И выиграл! И, представляешь, рассказал нам обо всем только сегодня. Ну, мама поворчала, но выигрыш ее смягчил. Потом мама с папой стали размышлять, что делать со всеми этими деньгами, и решили съездить к Биллу в Египет!

В-третьих… я очень скучаю по тебе и Гарри, особенно по Гарри. Может, после того, как он спас мне жизнь, он будет чаще замечать меня, а?

Я совсем не думаю о Томе и обо всем, что произошло. Я уже несколько раз обыгрывала Фрэда и Джорджа в квиддич. И лето проходит просто прекрасно.

До встречи!

Джинни Уизли

P.S. Вот задача из коллекции мистера Немного-Не-В-Себе. Тебе, наверное, будет любопытно ее решить.

««Лоло успевает связать 5 шарфов за то время, пока Мими вяжет 2. Зузу успевает связать 4 шарфа за то время, пока Лоло вяжет 3. Пять шарфов Зузу весят столько же, сколько один шарф Лоло. Пять шарфов Мими весят столько же, сколько 3 шарфа Зузу. Один шарф Мими греет так же, как 4 шарфа Зузу, а один шарф Лоло — как 3 шарфа Мими. Какая из трех вязальщиц лучше, если быстроту вязки, легкость шарфа и его способность сохранять тепло оценивать одинаково?»

Правда, эти вязальщицы немного похожи на мою маму?

Д.У.»

* Июльский полдень золотой

Сияет так светло,

В неловких маленьких руках

Упрямится весло,

И нас теченьем далеко

От дома унесло.

Льюис Кэрролл,

стихи–предисловие

к «Алисе в Стране Чудес»


End file.
